Changes
by angel-girl141
Summary: It's been 9 years since that fateful day and when Rory goes for a job interview her boss is the last person she expected to see. And that familiar face has a secret. Wonder what it could be? TRORY


Chapter 1- The Interview

DISCLAIMER:- I don't own anything apart from the plot, it all belongs to WB and creators of the Gilmore Girls. Shame really. Would be kinda interesting to own CMM!

A/N- Hey this is my first Gilmore Girls fic so be kind lol. I haven't been watching it for long but I'm hooked lol so if the characters are a bit OOC I'm sorry. So anyway plz tell me what you think r/r Thanks. Now onto the story.

 'Ms. Gilmore,' a stern looking secretary called Rory's name.

Her blue eyes shot up from the book to see the woman tapping her foot impatiently. She slid the book into her bag and followed the woman into a large but cosy office.

 'Take a seat. Mr DuGray will be with you shortly.' The secretary barked, quickly leaving.

Rory wrinkled her nose in confusion. That name sounded vaguely familiar. DuGray. Tristin. Her heart dropped as she heard his husky voice.

 'Mary.'

She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stood up, meeting his eyes. That infuriating smirk was still there but he seemed different. His face seemed softer more caring.

Rory smiled slightly. 'Tristan. What a surprise!'

 'Yeah. I was wondering when we would meet again.' His blue eyes sparkled in amusement at her annoyance.

 'Can we just start the interview please?' She asked a little harshly.

 'Of course. Take a seat Ms. Gilmore.' He gestured to his desk and casually slid into the seat behind it.

 'So what position are you applying for exactly?' He asked lacing his fingers together under his chin and resting his head on them.

'I was going for Editor or Chief Reporter but any position would be great.' Rory answered politely.

'Any position eh?' Tristin smirked again. It was just too easy to fall into his old ways when she was around. But he had to be careful, there were other things to consider now.

Rory turned slightly pink but her gaze did not falter.

 'Why do you want this job?' Tristin asked, serious again.

 'It's just always been my dream. I love writing. I find it so easy to express myself on paper- say things that I probably couldn't say out loud. I want to see the world and experience new things. And I want to share those experiences with the world.' 

He gazed at her thoughtfully, almost mesmerized by her words. 'Well you certainly have a way with words. And I trust you have your writing samples with you?' 

She slide a carefully arranged folder across the table. Tristin flipped to a page and intently began to read. His eyebrows raised slightly as he finished. He glanced up at her nervous face.

 'Rory. These are amazing. I mean that in a professional capacity as well as an…acquaintance.' He chose his words carefully.

Her face visibly lit up at his statement. 'Thanks. That means a lot.' She said softly.

 'I'm interested. Why make the transition from newspaper to magazine?' He sounded genuine.

 'I don't know. I guess with newspapers you have these details and this story and you have to write it without ever really knowing whether what you're telling everyone is true. I hate the idea that I could ruin somebody's life by getting those details wrong. With magazines I noticed a lot more feature writing is involved and with those I could write about things I'm interested in or passionate about. I think my writing always turns out better when I care about the subject.' She laughed self-conciously. 'Sorry. I'll shut up now.'

Tristin smiled at her discomfort. 'Well. That's all I need to know for now. I'll call you to let you know how it went. But now on a less professional basis. You want to go for coffee?' He knew she couldn't resist.

Her eyes lit up at that statement, but her voice remained guarded. 'I don't know. I don't like to mix business with pleasure.' She mumbled uncertainly.

 'So now it's a pleasure to be with me Mary? By the way not still a Mary are we?' Tristin laughed out loud at her shocked expression.

 'Tristin,' she scolded, confused by his sudden change in demeanour.

 'Sorry. Just have to call you Maggie from now on. Come with me. Strictly old friends catching up. Promise.' He smiled pleadingly at her.

 'Argh. O.K.' She tried to hold back her smile as she stood up. 

He grabbed his jacket as they left the office, his hand on the small of her back guiding her.

A confused look crosses Rory's delicate features. 'Maggie?'

He looked down at her grinning. 'Mary Magdalene.'

A/N- So what did you think? Was it terrible? Should I carry on writing? LOL well anyway thanks for reading!!


End file.
